The Life and Times of Casey Swift
by Property of Professor Snape
Summary: What if one of Freddy Krueger’s victims didn’t stay dead? What if she came back to haunt him.


**Title:** The Life and Times of Casey Swift

**Summary**: What if one of Freddy Krueger's victims didn't stay dead? What if she came back to haunt him.

**Author**: Property of Professor Snape

**Rating**: T for now

**Couple**: Freddy Krueger/Casey Swift

**Word Count**:

**Genres**: Romance, Humor, Horror

**Warnings**: For now none but that might change depending on how inventive I get when describing Freddy's murders

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's,

**A/N**: Well this is really just some random I started hoping to get a few chuckles out of you fanfiction readers.

**~*~**

Hello my name is Casey, Casey Swift no relation to Taylor Swift eww I'm pretty sure I'd kill myself (no offense to any Taylor Swift fans) I just get so tired of people making that stupid joke just because I'm blond. Hello people that joke stopped being funny the second it was thought of. The point is I'm here to tell you a story, well my story. Before you runaway screaming from the utter boringness that you think an autobiography about my life might be at least stop to hear that this isn't an autobiography about my life, its one about my _after_life.

I was about sixteen when I died it was a dark and stormy night, except it wasn't dark and it wasn't stormy, and it wasn't even night, come to think of it, it was a sunny Thursday afternoon. Me and my bestest friend Jennifer -I call her gummy bears and she calls me Panda-chan- went to check out the house on Elm street where all those murders kept happening. She was supposed to me at four o'clock sharp only she was late like two hours late and I fell asleep.

I had this really weird dream where I was in this boiler room and this guy in a fedora hat with a red Christmas sweater and claws hacked me to pieces. I always had loads of dreams where different people killed me only this time it was different because I could feel all the pain of the torture he was inflicting on my body. And then I apparently died.

It felt kind of like when you're on a swing and your pumping your legs as fast as you can trying to see if you can make yourself flip all the way over to the other side, when suddenly the chains snaps and your flying through the air. I flew for a long time until finally I stopped and landed oh so gracefully on my but in front of none other than Kelly my older sister.

"Hey there sis" she greeted laughing slightly at the way I landed, there were tears in her eyes. Tears of joy no doubt because I am just that awesome. Anyways I hugged the crap out of her until she said she couldn't breathe to which I replied "shut up stupid your already dead you don't need to breathe." She then proceeded to tell me about how she was there to help me cross over to the other side only as stubborn and stupid as I was living I was apparently even worse dead.

Because I flat out said "no way hose I'm staying right her"

"Well you can't you flipping retard you have to cross over your not allowed to stay in limbo" and she stuck her stupid pink tongue out at me teasing me because she thought that she was outsmarting me. Only to bad for her because I was joking at first and now that I knew I wasn't allowed to stay where I was I was determined to do the opposite and stay right there. "Ok Seriously dude you can't stay here" she growled angrily now fully fed up with what had to be at least two hours of arguing

"Nope nu-uh no siree bopping ham my bony arse is staying right here" I said sticking my defiant pink tongue at her and doing a little gloating dance.

But then she got this really terrified look on her face and started saying that I was running out of time and she started begging me to accept the facts and crossover. But I was still holding fast to my stubbornness when suddenly the ground right under me disappeared and some invisible force was trying to pull me down. "No" I cried out latching onto my sisters arm I started saying over and over that I was ready cross over I take it back. But she just looked at me with this really sad face and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in a dead voice "You ran out of time."

**~*~**

I landed again on my poor abused bum only this time I was somewhere familiar, I was in the boiler room the boiler room where I died.

"Hey bitch didn't I already kill you" a gruff voice spat angrily from behind me.

And I turned around to be face to face with none other than Freddy Krueger the Dream Demon himself. I learned something very important the day I died and that's if after you get murdered by Freddy Krueger and your dead older sister comes to help you cross over don't do it, because chances are you might get the privilege of haunting Freddy Krueger. Oh what fun we shall have.

Welcome to my nightmare Bitch.

**A/N**: Review if you liked it, review if you hated it but please Review, review, review. Before I stamp a permanently discontinued sign on to this.


End file.
